Playing Hard To Get
by Jordan-Louise97
Summary: Paul Meraz La-Push's player has been trying for years to get into Bella Ulley's bed. Paul can have any girl he wants, but it seems this girl is playing hard to get. She gives in he makes and mistake and loses her. Now she's back but different and Famous?
1. Chapter 1

_Playing Hard To Get._

_Chapter 1; Heartbreaker and Teaser_

_Paul Meraz La-Push's player has been trying for years to get into Bella Ulley's bed. Paul can have any girl he wants, but it seems this girl is playing hard to get. She gives in he makes and mistake and loses her. Now she's back but different and Famous?_

_BPOV_

Hey! My name is Isabella Marie Ulley, but you can call me Bella for short. I just turned 15 years old with my twin Angela Rose Ulley. I'm full Quileute, and live on La-Push reservation. My father is Charlie Ulley and my mother is Renee Ulley, they are divorced and my mum lives in Phoenix. I also have an older brother Samuel Adam Ulley who just recently turned 16.

Along with my blood family I also have a second family. My second family consists of very, very close friends; Sam my brother, Embry Call, Quil Attera, Jacob Black, Leah and Seth Clearwater, Jared Swan, Emily, Kim, Angela who is my twin, Brady and Collin. I have a big family, I know. But I love all of them with all my heart, and was all a part of the Quileute tribe.

I look like a normal Quileute, long raven black hair that reaches my waist, russet coloured skin, long legs, curves in all the right places and piercing blue eyes. Just like every other girl in our high school. Apart from Lauren Mallory and Jessica Stanley, they are both part albino and a 100% fake. There always trying to get into the popular group, but to be quite honest no-one really likes them. They both have fake blonde hair which shows their brown root and are always plastered in orange foundation. They both wear tight clothes that just scream SLUT!

We all go to La-Push High school; there I am head girl meaning head popular of the girls of course. I'm the girl every girl wants to be and every guy wants to be with. I'm a complete player and have never had a serious relationship EVER! The reason being, I'm scared to get serious with someone and something bad happens.

There's a guy in our school, Paul Meraz. Complete player, in fact top player. There is not a girl on the rez that he hasn't slept with. For years Paul has tried getting in my bed, but still hasn't succeeded. I've only ever slept with two guys, Embry Call and Quil Attera. Embry I lost my V card with and Quil was a drunken mistake. I know, I said I was a complete player but I didn't mean the sleeping kind like Paul.

Paul is very jealous of Embry, although Paul can get any women he wants he can't get the one he wants, were as Embry can have me at the click of his fingers. At the moment Embry has wanted to take me out for a date, but I want him to go with Angela. He is full Quileute just like me and has amazing abs and is amazing in the bedroom department, I know this because I lost my V card with him.

None of the girls pay attention to Embry were as Paul there all over him; I know Embry is very insecure over Paul because he has told me. Most of the school know of Paul's plan to get to me most of my girls have told me his plan and with that Paul got his balls kicked by me.

Leah Clearwater, my right hand girl always there when I need her and she is very good at protecting me. Leah is like my sister she is always there for me and we know each other's secrets, every single one. At the moment Leah is dating my Brother Sam and has been for 3 years. Leah is full Quileute just like me.

She has long straight black hair that reaches her lower back, she has electric green eyes and her tan is the same shade of mine.

Angela is abit like Leah, whilst Kim and Claire are the rest of my best friends and we all know each other secrets. Claire has a crush on Quil, Kim's the same with Jared and Angela's the same with Embry. At the moment me and Leah are planning on getting them all in with their crushes but it isn't going so well since every time I talk to them they have to bring up Paul. I can't go anywhere without hearing about Paul; it's really getting on my nerves.

Today's Sunday and all the girls are staying over so we can all go to school together. Emily, Leah's cousin is visiting for a few weeks. I'm dreading tomorrow, it's going to be really hot so were all wearing shorts and tanks top's that come just above our belly buttons were all going to look hot it's at this point in time I'm glad I got my belly button pierced.

Tonight is the night of the bonfire, were all the old legends are going to be told. At the bonfire there will be the alders: Old Quil, Billy Black, Harry Clearwater, Harry's wife Sue Clearwater and my dad Charlie Ulley they will be telling the stories to Sam, Jared, Paul, Quil, Embry, Jacob, Seth, Collin, Bradley, Me, Angela, Leah, Kim and Emily.

There doing this because my brother Sam has phased Jared and Paul are next, than Embry and Jacob, than Quil and Seth and then the twins Collin and Bradley. There not sure if me and Leah will phase because we are girls but if we do we will be after Sam.

I look around at the girls; we are all wearing similar outfits. Grey trackie bottoms and white for me, purple for Angela, yellow for Emily, red for Leah and green for Kim all tank tops that go above our belly buttons. There all ready and waiting for me, I get up and slip on my caramel uggs and head to get a drink. Just as I reach the tap there's a knock at the door.

"I'll get it" Angela shouts, always the polite one.

I get my drink and head for the door, were I can hear raised voices. I walk towards the door. Were Sam, Paul, Jared, Quil, Embry, Jacob, Seth, Bradley and Collin.

"What do you lot want" I ask putting my hand on my hip and the other on my twin's shoulder.

"I want you, what else" Paul answers back cockily whilst smirking.

"I bet you do, but you're only going to get me in your dreams." I say whilst twirling my finger for affect, I hear laughing behind me and I turn to smirk at my girls who are standing behind me.

"Dude you just got BURNED, by Bells!" Jared shouts whilst high fiving me.

"Shut it Jared!" Paul snaps, I smirk at him and winking at Angela who smirked back. I turned back towards the boys

"Anyway back to the question what are you guys doing here?" I asked them eyeing Sam closely, who was staring wide eyed at Emily.

"We came to pick you up for the bonfire, tonight remember?" Quil asked I looked at him and smirked.

"Of course we remembered" He smirked back and I turned to Sam

"Everyone go to the car I need to talk to my brother." Everyone started walking and I tossed my keys to Kim and said

"Open the car and everyone just sit and wait." The girls nodded and headed towards my Mercedes Benz.

"Apart from Angela." I added, because she is my twin.

"YOU IMPRINTED ON EMILY!" I screamed at him, he flinched and went to answer "YOU KNOW THIS IS GOING TO KILL LEAH DON'T YOU?" Angela placed her hand on my shoulder and I calmed down a little.

"You know I can't control it, you of all people should understand. Were near enough twins for god's sake, you know I can't control it." Sam said looking very hurt.

"Yeah I know, I'm sorry. I just don't want Leah to get hurt." Sam hung his head and Angela made a sad noise. "Sammy this is going to ruin her" Sam's body shock with sobs and me and Ange pulled him into a hug.

"I don't want to hurt her Belly." Sam said after he got his sobs under control.

"Yeah I no Sammy." I sighed "your going to have to tell her tonight at the bonfire."

Sam's head shot up "No you know I can't do that, not tonight." Angela shook her head

"Sam you have to, you can't lead her on and Emily has to know that your her soul mate." Angela said whilst stroking his face. I didn't take much notice, my attention was on my best friend in the back of my car. She looked heartbroken and when she meat my eyes, it's like she knew what was going to happen and she looked wrecked. I broke away from her hurtful gaze and looked at my brother and my twin.

"Come on we have to go, Sam you have to tell her tonight." I said without looking him in the eye.

I turned on my heel and grabbed Angela's hand and pulled her towards the car. "We'll meet you there Sam." I shouted over my shoulder. Sam nodded and shouted back

"Bella will you tell Leah before the bonfire." I nodded my head not trusting my voice and headed off towards my car.

All the way there I could feel all eyes on me but I wouldn't make eye contact with anyone even my best friend, who through the whole ride tried to get me to make eye contact with her but I couldn't not when I know she is going to hate me for the rest of my life.

All because of this stupid imprinting, and knowing that I would have to be the one to break her heart. I felt my sister's worried gaze on me, but I couldn't meet anyone's eyes not when knowing what my brother wanted me to do.

I pulled into the first beach besides Sam's car and I could see all the boys piling out. I could feel Sam's gaze and Paul's but I didn't meet anyone's eyes apart from my sister's. I turned off the ignition and jumped out, slamming the door hard.

Sam winced and started walking over, but I put my hand up to stop him meeting his gaze for the first time. He looked torn and when I looked at him all the tears that I had been holding back, started flowing down my cheeks.

Angela came forward and engulfed me in a hug and I just started crying on her shoulder. I guess someone started to come over but Angela because she just shook her head telling them no. I pulled out of the embrace and turned towards the rest of them. They all looked worried for me. Sam, Sam just looked heartbroken. I glared hard at him.

"Emily would you like me to introduce you to Paul's gang." I asked Emily without breaking contact with my brother.

"Yes please." She said in a small voice. I broke my gaze with Sam and smiled kindly at her.

"This is Sam Ulley mine and Angela's brother, that's Paul Long the town's player, That Jacob Black, Quil Attera, Embry Call, Bradley and Collin who are twins and you already know Seth." I turned to look at Emily who had her gaze locked on Sam's. I shook my head violently and ripped myself from Angela's embrace. I walked up to my brother and slapped him hard across his face.

"YOU JUST COULDNT MAKE THIS ANYMORE EASIER COULD YOU!" I shouted in his face, he blinked and looked at me "NOT ONLY DO YOU WANT ME TO BE THE ONE TO BREAK MY BEST FRIENDS HEART, YOU JUST CANT KEEP YOUR EYES TO YOUR SELF" I screamed at him, the tears started falling down my face. "And she is going to hate me forever, just because you IMPRINTED ON HER COUSIN!" I shouted at him, Angela pulled me back as the sobs shock my body and the others gasped.

I risked myself a glance at Leah and wished I hadn't, she looked heartbroken she had her gaze switching from Sam to Emily and had silent tears streaming down her face. She looked angrily between the two of them, like she had caught them having an affair.

"You wanted my best friend to break my heart in two, just because you didn't have the balls to tell me yourself." Leah whispered. "I hate you Sam Ulley and I never want to see you again." This made me cry harder into Angela's shoulder, Leah looked at me and her gaze softened. She looked at me and I flung myself towards her, she engulfed me in a hard hug which I returned.

"I'm so sorry Leah, please don't hate me" I said to her. She meet my eyes

"I could never hate you Bella, your like the sister I never had" She said as I took her in my arms, she started sobbing violently into my shoulder and I just cooed into her ear whilst stroking her hair.

"You no Leah I'm not very happy with you" I said to Leah, she looked at my confused

"I spend hours doing your hair and makeup, all for you to go and ruin it" I scolded her. Kim, Claire and Angela chuckled and engulfed us into a group hug. Even Leah laughed at that she smiled at me and took my hand and we all walked back towards the car. Seth ran up to Leah and hugged her hard, whilst I got the emergency make up kit.

"You better not cry this one out Le-Le" Kim said and we all chuckled. Seth let go of her and I sat her in the front seat, her legs hanging out of the door.

"Hmm... where did I put it... HERE" I shouted excitedly. Leah giggled and I put the foundation over her cheeks, then added blush, mascara, eyeliner and extra eye shadow. Then added her lip gloss and jumped up and down excitedly.

"YES" I said throwing my fists in the air. Leah laughed and jumped down from the car, closed the door and I locked up.

I turned around to see all the boys staring in awe, with their mouths hanging open I walked over to Paul and put one finger under his chin

"Close your mouth Paul you'll catch flies" I said, I was so close I could kiss him. He realized it to and moved forward to kiss me but I just smirked and moved back. All the guys laughed at my rejection, which cause Paul just to glare at me I smirked again and flipped my hair over my shoulder and skipped off grabbing my girl's hands on the way.

"Jeez Rose your such a tease" Leah said as we sat down

"Yeah I know but did you see the look on his face." I smirked and winked "Priceless."

All the girls full out laughed. Well after that Leah's heartbreak out of the way, it seems tonight is going to be entertaining.

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter :) Review please guys...**

**Jordan-Louise97 x**


	2. Sorry Guys

**Hey Guys.**

**I'm really sorry to say but this story has to go on hold because I have broken my laptop and because my dad is recovering from a motorbike accident, so he needs all my help.**

**Sorry guys, I'll update as soon as I can. Which will be soon, hopefully..**

**Love Jordan-Louise97**


	3. Bella Doesnt Date

**Hey Guy! I hope you liked the last Chapter! Just to clear things up only Sam has phased, but all of the gang know the legends are true... So here's the next Chapter ENJOY! ;) And I didn't mention Claire before in the last Chapter, but she is one of Bella's best friends. Also I said Rose by accident, sorry guys it was meant to say Bella :)...**

Chapter 2; Chances.

PPOV.

After Bella's little teasing session we settled down and listened to the legends. Sprits warriors to imprinting. To be honest since I was a kid I loved to sit and listen to the legends, with my mum Amy. In fact she used to tell them for night time stories and you could guarantee I would have dreams about wolfs, horse sized wolfs all different colours. And of the family connections the wolfs had with each other.

Growing up I only had my mum to teach me things, even things my dad was meant to teach me. My dad Ashley Meraz, known as by Ash for his women wow! There's a lot I can say about him. But to put it out there he's a controlling, abusive, sperm donating dickhead!

Before my mum fell pregnant with me they were really happy, in fact they were up until my 5th birthday. I don't know what changed, apart from they would argue and he would hit her. Hard. He would stay out late and then come back early morning. My mum used to sit on the couch and wait for him, he'd walk in the door and my mum would ask were he'd been. And that it BAM! She has a black eye or a fat lip the next day.

I hated him for it. I thought in my young age that when you get married it's for love, you don't hurt your wife you cherish her like she's your world. But no not my father. He had many women and probably has a number of women. I remember on my birthdays he would miss my birthdays and never even buy me a present. In fact I remember my 5th birthday very vividly.

**FLASHBACK**

**It was my 5****th**** birthday and my mum had organised a party for my at home. All my friends came, Jacob, Jared, Quill, Embry, Seth, Brady, Collin, Sam, Leah, Kim Claire and the twins Bella and Angela.**

**We had a good time playing games like 5 year olds do singing, dancing, and eating. The whole lot. All the parents were there Sue and Harry Clearwater Leah and Seth's parents, Joshua Ulley Bella, Sam and Angela's parents, Charlie Swan and Renee Swan Jared, Brady and Collin's parents, Billy Black and lastly Quil sr. But there was one parent missing. My dad.**

**Earlier that morning he told me he wasn't going to make it, for my party. He had a date at the bar with a bottle of whiskey. My mum didn't argue with him, she thought it was better if he was out of the way for the day. That way he couldn't ruin it.**

**After my party I helped my mum clean up, she tucked me in and told me the legends again. As I said I loved the legends. I fell asleep shortly after, but was waked up later by the sound of shouting of my mother and father.**

"**He's your son Ashley!" My mother shouted at him. After the world left her mouth there was a loud smash and she screamed, I hid my head under my pillow to block out the sounds. I was trembling when I heard loud foot falls; I recognised them as my fathers. He opened my door and my fear increased.**

"**Here brat, happy fucking birthday." He hissed at me, I heard a thud and then the door closed. There was a box on the floor of my room, wrapped in birthday wrapper. I got out of bed and pick it up, when I opened it; it revealed the car my mum bought me in Port Angeles the other day.**

**I jumped back into bed and cried myself to sleep. Hoping and praying he would just leave and stop beating my mum. And my prays came true when I was 12.**

**END OF FLASHBACK.**

When I was 13 my mum finally kicked him out, and now I'm 15 she's finally over him. I don't know how she got him to leave but she did. Ever since then she put her life back on track, she know works at the local Res school and is like a mum to Sam, Bella and Angela.

Their mum moved away about 3 years ago leaving their dad behind he was depressed for a few year, but he is okay now. They only see their mum a few times a year, sometimes in the holidays they go to stay in phoenix with her and her new husband Phil he's a famous baseball player.

Isabella Ulley, well Bella as she likes to be called. She is a beauty in its self. She is fucking stunning! Long tanned legs, fuck me curves, long raven black silky hair, piercing blue eyes, Pouty pick lips, and last but not least a sexy, bitchy attitude. Every guy in school wants to be in her bed, wants to call her his boyfriend especially me. But she doesn't date. For years I've tried to bed her but every time she turns me down. The only guy she's slept with is Quil on a drunken night and Embry fucking Call. At least I think that's it.

Embry Call, god he is so annoying! He gets on my last nerve; he has been trying to convince Bella for ages to go on a date with him. But like I said before Bella doesn't date. I agree with her like, I don't date I only fuck. Got a reputation to keep up here. But it still doesn't stop me having vivid dreams about me and Bella.

After the bonfire and many tries at getting Bella to come back to mine, I ending up picking up a busty blonde from the beach and taking her back to mine. She knew my rep, I never sleep with the same girl twice, I don't kiss and I defiantly don't date! So by the time I opened my eyes in the morning she should be gone. Just as always. After an hour of fucking, we fell to sleep and I welcomed the dreams of Bella been the one next to me instead of Kelsey the girl I picked up.

The next morning I woke up to an empty bed, good. I looked at the clock and jumped out of bed; if I didn't hurry up I was going to be late. I ran to my wardrobe and picked out a tight white top, dark wash jeans and worn out black converses. I bounded down the stairs, kissed my mum on the cheek and was out the door just in time for Jared to roll up. I jumped into his car and off we went to school.

"So you're on time for once." Jared commented smirking sideways at me. I'm always late especially on a Monday. Hello ever had a hangover?

"Yeah, I don't know why though." I said back and for the rest of the ride we talk about secrets and stuff. See me and Jared are very close, much closer than brothers even though were not even blood related. I like being with my best friends more than I like girls, with my friends and brothers it's as easy as breathing but with some of the girl I fuck it sometimes get tense. Rolling up at school I saw the whole group was here, apart from the girls.

Me and Jared got out and walked over to the gang were they were sat on our trademark benches. Just as I was about to ask were the girls were, Bella's blue Mercedes Benze and Angela's red porshe pulled into the parking lot. Both blasting out Love, Sex and Magic that played in sync. As they parked up all the girls pilled out, and boy were they fuckable. They were all wearing different coloured tops that went just about their belly buttons and fuck me booty shorts. Bella and Leah were the last to get out and shit my dick went hard instantly.

Bella was wearing a white top, black for Angela, and yellow for Emily, red for Leah, pink for Kim and purple for Claire. I have to say Bella's boobs looked great, just saying! Some were wearing heals and some were wearing flats, Bella being 1 that was wearing flats. They all had sunglasses on and Bella, Leah and Kim had their hair curled, whilst Claire, Emily and Angela had there's straight. I looked at the lads to see them wide eyes and jaws dropped watching the girls walking in sync towards us, in slow motion for affect. Everyone in the parking lot were watching them, it's an everyday thing.

You had Bella in the middle, Leah on her right, with Kim next to her and Angela on Bella's left who had Claire next to her and Emily on the end. Bella met my shocked eyes and smirked whispering something to Leah who passed it on the Kim, Kim blushing. Bella carried on whispering what I guess was the same thing to Angela who passed it on to Claire who passed it on to Emily, blushing off at whatever Bella had said apart from Leah.

Once they reached us they split all of them stood in front of us, apart from Bella who took Quil, Jared, Sam and Embry of one by one. Once she was finished the boys looked embarrassed and nervous, whilst Bella was smiling at them after HI fiving Leah. Who both engorged them on. They all rubbed the back of their necks nervously and asked the girls, as in Claire, Kim, Emily and Angela on dates! HA HA that's what they were nervous about! Pussies. All of them agreed and Leah and Bella HI fived again.

"Mission accomplished, Belly!" Leah said smirking at Bella, who winked at her and smiled. I love Bella's smile, it's just so beautiful. Whoa! Where did that come from? Jacob coughed nervously and asked to talk to Bella on her own. Bella nodded and winked in Angela's direction, Angela just laughed. All of us just looked confused. Bella laughed and walked off with Jacob and we all turned towards Angela.

"Its a bet, Bella bet me that Jacob would ask something and I bet he wouldn't, but it looks like she won. As normal." Angela said laughing. We all looked at each other confused but it was Embry who voiced my thoughts.

"What he is asking her out on a date?" Embry asked confusion clear in his voice. Angela burst out laughing.

"You *laugh* think *laugh* that Jacob *Laugh* would ask *Laugh* Hahaha." Angela burst out laughing at Embry and had to hold on to Leah for support, who was laughing as well.

"What's so funny Angie?" Bella's angelic voice wrapped around us, tranching us for a moment. Angela composed herself but there was clearly humour in her eyes.

"They think Jacob asked you out on a date." Angela said, Bella smirked but laughed.

"You owe me 10 bucks." Bella stated smirking smugly at Angela who looked up at her wide eyed.

"No way!" Angela asked, sparring a glance at Jacob and Leah whilst Bella nodded and pushed Jacob in Leah's direction.

"Uhhh, Leah ummm... would you like to go on a date sometime, maybe a movie or something?" Jacob asked nervously. Leah smiled and nodded. Hmm... They all have dates apart from me and Bella.

"Bella, would you like to go on a date with me?" I asked Bella, Bella raised an perfect eyebrow at me.

"You mean will you go on a date with my dick?" Bella asked, I smirked and gave my best come back.

"Great I'll pick you up a 8 then, you me and my new clean bed sheet." Bella rolled her eyes.

"Not a chance Meraz, you'll have to work harder than that. But in the mean time why don't you talk to Kelsey? I'm sure she'd love to." Bella said, a flash of hurt flashed through her eyes. But was gone as soon as it came. The bell went and the girls walked off to homeroom. I couldn't help it, I cocked my head to the side and watched Bella's arse as she walked, and it looked great in those shorts. Sam smacked me round the head

"Stop eye fucking my sister, and I suggest you stop using girls if you're serious about getting with my sister. The more girls you get, the more time its going to take to get her mate." Sam said smacking me on the back and walking off with Seth, Bradley and Collin. Jacob, Quil and Embry said good luck and walked off, which left me with Jared.

"Did you see the look in her eyes when she mentioned Kelsey." Jared asked quietly, Bella was like a sister to him and he was like a brother to her.

"Yeah but how did she know?" I asked him. That's all I had been thinking.

"Everyone knew you were quite close to getting to Bella, so when Kelsey slept with you she told everyone. Who made sure it got back to Bella, to push her back and Paul she succeed. Bella told me the other day she was so close to agreeing to go with you on a date and then this happened. Your losing her mate, and your losing her fast." Jared stated as we walked to homeroom. Before I could answer we were in home room and I was left to my thoughts. She was going to agree to go on a date with me and I messed up as normal, at lunch I was going to make her an offer she couldn't resist. And she was going to regret this one.

By the time lunch came, I had a plan formed in my head and I knew it was going to work. Meeting up with the boys apart from Embry, Jacob and Quil, we walked into the cafeteria. As we walked through our eyes immediately found our table were all the girls sat and went to go sit with them. By the time we got there, there was only one seat left. Next to Bella. Yes! Time for my plan. When we sat time we were immediately brought into the conversation between them all.

"Come Bells give him a chance." Embry stated to Bella as Angela cuddled to him. Bella smirked and through a carrot at his head.

"He just wants to get into my pants like all his other girls, Em I'm not going to be another bed notch on his bed post." Bella stated putting her head on Sam's should once he sat down. I sat down and turned towards Bella who had lifted her head and was once again arguing with Embry about something. I chose this time to cut in.

"Bella." I said she turned to look at me. Once she did she realised how close we were, I had done it on purpose. I leaned and kissed her, at first she froze and then she kissed me back. I brought my arms round her waist and pulled her into my lap, so she was straddling me and she immediately brought her arms around my neck. I ran my tongue over her bottom lip and she opened up. We fought for dominance but I eventually won, my tongue explored her mouth. Hmm, she tasted delicious vanilla and strawberries. After a while much to my annoyance, she pulled back and smirked.

"Still not getting in my pants!" She stated hopping off my lap and sitting back in her chair. The group laughed, but I didn't give up. For the whole of lunch I asked her to go on a date with me and wouldn't stop until she agreed. She was about to say something when Kelsey strutted up to me.

"Paul, I had a great time last night. Are you free tonight?" She asked in what she thought was a sexy voice, but it just put him of his appetite. Everyone who had been laughing at me and Bella stopped and watched me for a reaction. When I didn't speak, Bella sighed picked up her tray and walked off. Muttering under her breath _'I can't believe I fell for it, again!'_ Kelsey smirked and walked off. Leah and Angela glared at me and walked after Bella who had just walked out the door.

"Well done Paul, you could have at least told her you had a date." Sam spat as he, Emily, Jared, Kim and everyone else stood up and left, apart from Embry. Embry looked at me sympathetically.

"I'll go get the gang but don't go up to her until you see me in the door, and then go up to Kelsey and tell her your going on a date with Bella and no you don't want to go out with her. Completely embarrass her and then by then you'll have everyone's attention. Ask Bella loud enough for everyone to hear to go on a date with you tonight at eight. Make a picnic and take her to the beach, she loves the beach." Embry told me standing to go get the gang, he was a good guy. And as soon as he walked out he walked back in with the whole gang following. Including Bella, they came to sit down but Sam and Bella swapped seats and Sam sat next to me instead. But I was already up and walking over to Kelsey.

"Oh Paul, is it a yes than?" Kelsey said loudly, making sure Bella could hear. The whole school turned to look at us. I smirked at Kelsey.

"No Kelsey, you a slut who was an easy lay. I'm going on a date with Bella tonight, because I like her. Don't bother trying to medal in our relationship again, okay? Cause the outcome won't be good. No move on to your next toy." I said loud enough for everyone to here, you could hear a few gasps and burns as I turned and left a shocked Kelsey with her laughing friends. The whole school watched as I walked towards a shocked looking Bella and stopped in front of her.

"Bella, will you go on a date with me tonight?" I asked her, projecting the love for her and longing. As she looked into my eyes, she gasped. But all in all said...

"Yes Paul, I will go on a date with you." Everyone gasped and so did I because like I said before Bella Ulley does not date.

**Hope you guys enjoyed it, so sorry for not updating sooner. I'm using my mum's laptop so if I don't update for a while you'll no why. Next chapter is 2 months later.**

**Love Jordan-Louise97 x**


	4. Message to all my readers!

**Hi everyone! Not an update but just a message to let you all know I haven't forgotten any of you! Thank you all for sticking with me, and I am going to update as soon as! I've just been reallllllly busy. **

**I've decided to go through and edit both of my stories to make them better and more interesting, again thank you all for you reviews if any of you want to ask questions or have something to say about my decision let me know!**

**Jordan-Louise97 oxoxo**


End file.
